Tentacle Universe
by Lord22
Summary: Galaxy Police Officer's Kiyone and Mihoshi are in fast pursuit of the Dreaded Space Pirate Ryoko. When both crash land on Mars it seems like their big chance. Little do they know, they aren't alone on Mars. And tentacles love beautiful women... WARNING: FANFIC JUST SHORT OF EXPLICIT.
1. Cops and Robbers

**Chapter One: Cops and Robbers**

Above the planet of Mars, two ships shot across the sky, trading beams of light between them. Their battle became steadily lower in the atmosphere until, at last, both sides were shot by the other. The fleeing vessel, a ship of dark crystal, plummeted down to crash upon the red planet below. The pursuer was a red galaxy police cruiser. It limped on for a while, trailing fuel. Then it before falling out of the sky to land with a crash upon the surface.

Smoke rose over the barren surface of Mars, as two figures made their way out of the crashed ship, coughing. The first was a blonde with dark skin, clad in an orange and purple jumpsuit that clung to her curvaceous form. The second was an equally curvaceous woman with long blue hair and pale complexion. She was clad in a blue and black jumpsuit that clung to her ample breasts.

'Kiyone,' said the blonde, 'was that my fault?'

'No Mihoshi,' said Kiyone, 'we were hit bad. Do you have the distress signal?'

'Uh-huh,' nodded Mihoshi, taking out a purple box, 'I remembered Kiyone!'

'Good work,' said Kiyone, 'alright, I need you to set up the distress signal. Make it quick; we need to track down the space pirate Ryoko before she gets away.'

'Are you sure?' said Mihoshi, sounding worried. 'The space pirate Ryoko is one of the most feared and terrible criminals out there. No one who has ever gone up against her has got out alive.'

'I know!' snapped Kiyone. 'But we just shot her down! If we capture her, we'll get promoted. If we fail, we'll get kicked off the force for losing our ship. Now come on, let's move.'

They made their way through the deserts, heading in the direction of the crash site of the ship of crystal. After a few hours, they found the vessel in the shadow of a great mountain, still smoking. Above them, in the cliffs, a cave could be seen near the top. As they got closer to the wreckage, Kiyone spotted a beautiful cyan-haired woman lying by it. She was clad in a low cut outfit that showed off her enormous cleavage. She was lying unconscious on the ground. Was this the space pirate Ryoko?

Kneeling by her, Kiyone smelt the scent of alcohol.

'What now, Kiyone?' asked Mihoshi.

'We'll cuff her.' said Kiyone, removing handcuffs from her hands. Turning the voluptuous space pirate around, she set the cuffs on her hands. 'These things are designed to restrict her powers.'

'Kiyone, look!' said Mihoshi, and Kiyone followed her gaze. 'A storm is coming!'

Mihoshi was right. A vast wave of dirt and sand was heading towards them. Kiyone hoisted Ryoko over one shoulder and stood. 'Come on; we need to get moving.'

They fled up the slopes, struggling over loose stones and scaling higher. Ryoko was a muscular woman and was not easy to carry. At last, they reached a dark cave. Kiyone and Mihoshi fled inside it just as the storm washed up behind them. They went deeper in until the wind no longer reached them, and set Ryoko down. Kiyone breathed in relief, then eyed the darkness within the cave. They had already gone quite a distance into the earth, yet still, it went on. 'How deep does this cave go anyway?' asked Kiyone.

'I dunno, Kiyone.' said Mihoshi. 'Is something wrong?'

'I just feel like I'm being watched, that's all.' said Kiyone. 'Like there is some sort of… audience waiting for us to fail. This place gives me the creeps.' Her hand went to her pistol as she stood and made her way forward, peering into the gloom.

'Oh, you're awake finally!' said Mihoshi in a cheerful tone behind her.

'What the- who are you?!' snarled Ryoko as she pulled herself up.

'I'm Mihoshi, and this is my partner Kiyone,' said Mihoshi, 'and we're-'

'Will you cut that out!' shouted Kiyone. 'You aren't supposed to be fraternizing with criminals.'

'I'm just polite…' said Mihoshi.

'Well, this is a laugh,' said Ryoko, 'I had a hangover when I ran into you. Otherwise, a couple of clowns like you never would have been able to shoot me down. And if you think these cuffs will stop me-' She pulled on them. '-you are dead-' she pulled again. '-wrong! What are these things made of?!'

'Their specially designed handcuffs meant to control super-powered individuals.' said Kiyone with a smirk. 'it's useless to struggle against them. Their state of the art.'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever,' said Ryoko, before looking at her slyly. 'so where is your ship? Shouldn't we be there instead of here?'

'I…' Kiyone remained silent. 'We're the ones in charge here!'

'I shot it down, didn't I?' asked Ryoko. 'Oh well, too bad. There you were on your way to the top, and then you got stranded on an alien planet.'

'We're no more stranded than you!' snapped Kiyone in a slightly petulant voice. 'And anyway, it's only until we get rescued.'

'Right,' said Ryoko, 'assuming that it's the Galaxy Police or another lawful authority. What happens if it's a bunch of slavers?'

'Shut up so I can read you your rights.' snapped Kiyone, drawing out her ID. As she did, three tentacles reached slowly out of the darkness. 'Space Pirate Ryoko, you are charged under galactic law-'

But she never finished the sentence. Tentacles wrapped around her neck, the waist, and the legs and yanked her into the deeper parts of the cave. Kiyone screamed, and then she was gone, only the echo of her cry remaining. Ryoko stared, stunned by what had just happened.

'Kiyone!' cried Mihoshi, drawing out her gun and running forward. 'Kiyone, wait there I'm-'

Then the tentacles burst forward, grabbed Mihoshi, and dragged her in to join her partner. Ryoko forced herself to her feet without her hands and ran for the exit. Even as she reached it, she halted and was forced back by the storm. A tentacle snatched her by the leg and pulled her back. Ryoko fell to land face-first on the ground and was halted back across the floor, struggling. More tentacles grabbed her arms and waist, before hauling her into the darkness as well.

The three were dragged deeper and deeper into the cave system. Their arms and legs were wrapped in tentacles. Mihoshi and Kiyone were forced into a spread-eagle position and put side by side with each other. Ryoko meanwhile had her legs cocooned in tentacles. She was put forward, her face mere inches from Kiyone's.

As they struggled, they came into a well-lit cavern. And still, they went ever further downward.

'Where are they taking us?' asked Mihoshi.

'How should I know?!' cursed Kiyone.

'This is your fault!' snapped Ryoko. 'If you hadn't handcuffed me, I could have blasted us out of here!'

The air became heavier. The walls ceased to be of natural stone and became an organic, fleshlight substances. An oozing smell was in the air. Their senses were deadened as they were dragged down into a pulsing pit. More tentacles could be seen far below, numbering in the thousands. On the walls could be seen many naked women, their faces, hands, and feet covered in violet goo. Kiyone found a blush coming to her face as she realized how close she was with Ryoko.

Her gaze fell upon Ryoko's ample cleavage, less than a foot beneath her. She struggled to take her eyes away from it. Something about this place was affecting her, and she didn't like it.

'You know…' said Ryoko, looking woozy, 'you are kind of sexy…'

Kiyone's blush intensified, and she turned her head away. 'You think so?'

'Oh yeah,' said Mihoshi, 'you have a nice body Kiyone.'

'Shut up, bubblehead!' snapped Kiyone, now beat red. 'I know that… already…'

Their minds were clouded. As the walls closed in around them, and the tentacles shifted Ryoko and Kiyone. Their enormous breasts were pressed up against each other. Their lips were nearly touching now. The attraction between them was becoming unbearable.

Before they could stop themselves, they leaned in and kissed. Ryoko's tongue reached into Kiyone's mouth, exploring it. Kiyone moaned in pleasure, struggling to get free. She had to get her hands out from their grip. Had to run her hands over that damn space pirate's perfect boobs.

But she couldn't get free. And suddenly, they were pulled away from each other and dragged down the floor. Many smaller tentacles reached up from the floor. These wrapped around them and began slipping their way into their clothes. Kiyone felt them entering her jumpsuit and watched as they did the same to Mihoshi. They also slipped into Ryoko's clothes. After a few moments, the tentacles had reached over their entire bodies. Then they began reaching up to their necks and inserting themselves into their ears.

Kiyone could feel the tentacles sending tiny tendrils into her brain. Her mind froze in place. For a moment, she felt terrible pain and screamed, and Ryoko and Mihoshi screamed with her. Then it was over. Kiyone realized that she could not move even her fingers. The tentacles released her and Ryoko and Mihoshi and set them down on the ground. Ryoko's cuffs were destroyed.

She couldn't move. Kiyone had no command over her body. And yet she found herself moving on its own. Kiyone felt detached, as though she had become an indifferent observer to her own body. She had a feeling that she was being watched by an audience. And she was filled with the urge to entertain them.

She Mihoshi and Ryoko began to circle one another. Their hips were swaying side to side as lust-filled their veins. Their hands reached up and took hold of their clothes, slipping out of them. Ryoko let her skirt fall to her knees, revealing her sexy body. Then she set her hands behind her head and stuck out her chest with a lustful look on her face. Kiyone and Mihoshi slowly pulled off their jumpsuits with slow and sensual movements. Finally, all three of them stood there in their underwear.

They turned around and posed. Kiyone fell into a kneel, her breasts bouncing as she stuck out her chest. A seductive smile came to her lips as she flipped her hair behind her. Mihoshi fell to her back and raised her legs so that they were next to her ears. Ryoko stuck out one thigh and came a come hither look.

Then they rose and began to walk backward. They swayed their hips and leaned forward to show off their ample cleavage. Knowing smiles on their faces. The audience was watching and enjoying the show. Finally, their perfectly formed rears touched each other.

Then something was unleashed. All restraints were let loose, and for a moment, Kiyone and the others had control of their bodies again. Even as they tried to respond, the tentacles shot out and grabbed them by the arms and legs. A compulsion now entered their minds, not to do anything, but to speak as the tentacles worked.

Their underwear was torn off, revealing their privates. 'Wait,' said Mihoshi, 'don't do that!'

'Get off me!' snapped Ryoko. She was enjoying every minute of it.

'What are these things?' asked Kiyone. 'Nnnaaagh!' She was a star.

Three especially thick tentacles coiled around them. The three moaned and shuddered in pleasure. Moments later, three more rushed out on a far more intimate mission. Mihoshi and Kiyone moaned loudly. Their bodies rebelled against them, while Ryoko continued to struggle.

'Stop!' cried Mihoshi. 'I don't want this!' But she did.

'I can't think… it feels so good…' moaned Kiyone. She'd known it would.

'Let me go!' cried Ryoko. She hoped they held her forward.

The tentacles bulged larger. They groaned with pleasure. New tentacles topped with suction cups rushed forward were set to their breasts. Long tongues entered their nipples and began to pump liquid into them.

'No, not my tits!' cried Mihoshi desperately. 'You're going inside them!'

'Oh… oh god, yes…' moaned Kiyone, lust in her tone.

'You… you can't do this…' growled Ryoko, wavering. 'I am a space pirate…'

Their breasts suddenly ballooned outwards, growing to five times their original size. At the same time, the same liquid was unleashed into their lower regions by the tentacles. Their nerves went on fire with lust, as their bodies became attuned to each other. They realized that they were all connected, and with the place all around them. They were extensions of the tentacles will, existing to entertain the audience.

A command forced its way into their minds, remaining present, waiting to be obeyed. Drunk on the pleasure, they remained suspended in the air. The lust continued to build within them. Try as they might they could not do anything about it themselves. All they could do was ask. The audience wanted them to ask.

'I want…' said Mihoshi.

'I need…' began Kiyone.

'Give me…' growled Ryoko.

'YOU!' The three of them screamed in unison as an orgasm rushed through them.

And with that admission, their fate was sealed. Once again, the tentacles surged forward and went to work on their bodies all the harder. Several went down their throats, and the taste was addicting. On and on it went, as they were passed from tentacle to tentacle, their breasts suckled for milk by suction cups. Little by little, their thoughts became obsessed more and more with the tentacles.

They existed only for the use of the watching powers.

The tentacles continued to have their way with the three of them. Then, when it would be hazardous to their new slave's health, the tentacles stopped.

From the floor emerged a huge pod. The walls of the pod opened. The tentacles let go of Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Ryoko, and the three of them walked obediently into the pod. There they pressed their breasts together and reached out with their hands. They began feeling each other's rears up as the pod closed around them.

Tentacles entered the pod and filled their mouths and noses. Violet liquid began to fill it up, and soon they were floating within it. Gradually the pod lowered down into the floor. As it did, their eyes closed, and they slept peacefully. The tentacles contented themselves with providing a constant stream of low-level pleasure.

The three women dreamed of many wet dreams as they slept. And when they awoke, they lived one.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, this is a repost of an erotic story I posted a while back. A repost with all blatantly explicit material removed. I also took steps to lengthen the chapter, since one of the complaints in the original was length.


	2. A Genius and Royalty

**Chapter Two: A Genius and Royalty**

Within a cave upon the planet of Mars, a lone distress cube blinked. It was sending out a transmission for any passing starships. The message of distress reached far out into space, to the ship of the Princesses Ayeka and Sasami.

Ayeka, a beautiful and skinny violet haired Princess in regal garb, looked over the planet. She had received the transmission. It had been set some hours ago. 'Well, I can't just ignore it, I guess.' she said, 'Set course for Mars. We'll see who we can save.'

At that moment, a cyan haired girl entered the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her hair was tied into two pigtails. 'Sister, what's going on?'

'We're picking up a distress signal, Sasami.' said Ayeka. 'And I'm going to respond to it.'

Soon their ship pulled out of space to Mars mars. To Ayeka's surprise, there was already a ship there. Hailing it, the viewscreen changed to show a short spiky red-haired woman. 'Yes, who are you? What do you want?'

'I'm here responding to a distress signal.' said Ayeka. 'Were you the one who sent it?'

'Me?' asked Washu. 'As if the greatest scientific genius in the universe needs help! No, I'm here to study the local wildlife.'

'Wildlife?' asked Ayeka, 'What wildlife?'

'Ah ah ah,' said Washu, wagging a finger. 'I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise.'

'Well, I wasn't particularly interested anyway!' snapped Ayeka. 'I'm going to find the people down there who need my help, and leave. Come on Sasami.'

They beamed down to the barren surface of Mars. She found herself in an area roughly around where the distress beacon was coming from. Making their way through the rocks, they scaled up a hill and came to a cave. Entering it, Ayeka tried to shake off the sense that she was being watched.

'This place is scary, sister.' said Sasami 'Are we sure we should be here?'

'One moment Sasami.' said Ayeka. 'Let's see the back and make sure no one is here.' Then her foot struck something, and she looked down. At her feet was a pistol, and a pink cube lying abandoned, blinking and beeping. 'That's odd; this is a Galaxy Police distress beacon.'

'Then, who set it here?' asked Salami. 'Ayeka, I'm scared.'

'Calm down Sasami,' said Ayeka, 'we'd better leave now and get back to the ship.'

'And miss all the fun?' asked a nasal voice. They looked up to see Washu making her way forward.

'Washu,' said Ayeka, 'what are you doing here?'

'I told you, I'm here to study the local wildlife.' said Washu, eyeing the cube. 'From the looks of things someone got her first. Fascinating, if only I could have been here.'

'You mean to say that the creatures you are looking for are behind the disappearances?' asked Ayeka. 'Sasami, we'd best go at once!'

At that moment, tentacles lashed out of the darkness and seized Ayeka and Sasami in their grip. In a moment, they were dragged off into the darkness. Washu followed behind, floating. The two Princesses were bound in a spread eagle position. 'Hmm, fascinating, the tentacles seem to be going out of their way to avoid harming its prey.'

'Washu,' said Ayeka, 'help us!'

'Help us please!' said Sasami.

Soon they passed into a series of natural caverns where many women lay sealed inside the walls. Their arms, legs, and heads were sealed within the fleshy walls. The rest of their bodies were exposed, their nipples erect, and their groins wet with arousal. Ayeka found herself blushing despite herself. Fumes filled her and Sasami's nostrils. She found herself eyeing Washu, and feeling things she'd never felt for women before.

'Ayeka…' said Salami, 'I feel strange…'

'Hmm,' said Washu, typing into a screen that appeared in thin air. 'it seems they are filling the air with a powerful aphrodisiac. From the looks of things, it changes thought patterns.'

A tentacle surged up as they were dragged down and shoved itself down Sasami's throat. The cyan haired girl's eyes widened, as she stiffened.

'Sasami!' said Ayeka as she struggled. 'Let her go this instant!'

'Hmm,' said Washu, 'it appears as though they are injecting the Princess with something. My scanners indicate that its some kind of stimulant. Yet to what purpose?'

The tentacle removed itself, and Sasami looked up and let out a long and husky moan. As she did so, her hips became more curvaceous. Her breasts expanded outwards to more than twice Ayeka's size. Her hair grew longer and longer until it broke the bindings making it into pigtails. Falling around her, it covered her eyes and back as she looked down a smile on her face.

Ayeka stared. Before her eyes, Sasami had transformed into a grown woman. She was beautiful and supple in appearance. Washu looked fascinated. 'Hmm, it seems that the tentacles have sped Sasami's progression. She is now physically eighteen. It's for the best. Maybe she's old enough, but it would be a bit iffy if things went on with her looking like a little girl.'

'How can you just stand there?!' cried Ayeka. 'Sasami, are you alright?'

'Ayeka…' said Sasami, 'I feel strange.'

'Just stay calm, Sasami.' said Ayeka. 'When we get out of this, we'll get you back to normal.' Ayeka suddenly found her eyes drawn to Sasami's breasts. They were roving all over, appreciating her sister's curves in a way, not at all appropriate. Finally, their descent came to an end, and they came before a great pod about ten feet tall. Within the vague shapes of females could be seen.

'Fascinating,' said Washu, 'it appears to be some kind of life support pod. I'm detecting three life forms inside it.'

Tentacles surged forward. Within moments they grabbed Sasami and Ayeka. Ayeka and Sasami moaned as the sensation of penetration went through them in two places. The pain and pleasure were unimaginable. Ayeka could not help but moan through the tentacle in her mouth. They hauled on the tentacles around her arms and leg. Thet tried to free themselves, as more and more liquid was poured into them. Little by little, their struggles ceased. An unnatural enjoyment began to creep over them. Blushes came to their faces as their legs were folded up to their heads.

'Hmm,' said Washu, 'it appears the tentacles use females for reproduction. Maybe entertainment too.'

The pod opened, and out of it emerged three females. Each of them had the largest breasts they had ever seen. They were bigger than their heads, and they bounced with every step. Their hips were incredibly wide, and their eyes were empty.

'From the looks of things, the tentacles brainwash their prey,' said Washu, 'and enhance them. If I could duplicate the process, I could make millions for my research.'

On the left was a blue-haired woman, wearing only an orange headband. Her hair fell down around her waist as she approached Sasami and cupped her cheek. The tentacle in Sasami's mouth was drawn out. The blue-haired women lunged forward to meet Sasami in a kiss, groping her breasts with both hands. Sasami struggled for only a few moments, before she began to return it, her tongue dueling with the women.

Ayeka renewed her struggles at the sight of what was being done to her sister. For Sasami's first kiss to be taken from her in such a way! It was unforgivable! Summoning her logs, she began to shock the tentacles inside her. Yet they carried on regardless, and suddenly the logs disappeared within her will.

'Can't have you interfering with the experiment.' said Washu chidingly.

Ayeka glared at her, but then she Ryoko the Space Pirate approaching her. She was different from before. The cyan haired women's hair was longer. Where before she had been superior in her bust, she was now absurdly larger. Her hips too were far wider. Her eyes were blank, mindless, yet as she approached a recognition came into them. Even when reduced to a mindless slave, Ryoko was enjoying Ayeka's helplessness.

Two tentacles capped with suction cups came into view. They had huge reaching tongues in the center. They advanced on Ayeka. The Princess looked up to see that the blue-haired women had broken away from Sasami. Now she was watching as a similar pair of tentacles advanced on Sasami as her mouth was plugged again.

The suction cups were set to Ayeka's breasts, and she felt something enter her nipples. Then she squealed as pressure kicked in. Milk was drawn from her bosom, as the tentacles continued to go in and out of her. The tentacles within her vibrate. It was maddening, and Ayeka realized that she wasn't struggling anymore. Neither was Salami. She found her eyes drawn to Ryoko's rack, which the Space Pirate pushed forward into her face. The tentacles spewed something into her.

The tentacles removed itself from Ayeka's mouth. She gasped for air and sought something to fill it with. Catching Ryoko's nipple between her mouth, she began to suck. As she did so, milk, delicious milk, poured down her throat. Within her, she felt a change coming over her. Her bust swelled up, ballooning outward until it was nearly as large as Ryoko's.

As the tentacles removed themselves from her. Yet rather than relief Ayeka felt only desire. She leaped on Ryoko, forcing her down. Their tongues dueled as they groped each other's breasts in passion. Ryoko groped Ayeka's butt, which had expanded outwards to become far larger. The pleasure was overwhelming. Ayeka was straddling Ryoko now. She pulled the space pirate further up, pressing her now enormous breasts into her face. The pleasure that had been building within her for so long was unleashed. Looking skyward, Ayeka screamed a cry of absolute pleasure. And at that moment she knew all her playmate's names.

'Interesting,' said Washu, 'the means of transformation also contains a powerful aphrodisiac. It seems to be speeding the process of assimilation. I'm also detecting a change in brain wave patterns. Subjects Ryoko, Kiyone, and Mihoshi, seem to operate on the same frequency. Like one entity with multiple bodies. Subjects Ayeka and Sasami are gradually tuning into that frequency.'

To one side, she could see Sasami and Kiyone, the blue-haired woman, locked together. Their lips were meeting in another sloppy kiss, their hands roving over each other's bodies. Sasami's breasts were more than twice the size of Kiyone's. The blue-haired woman's cleavage struggled not to be consumed. Ayeka felt a surge of pride as she watched her younger sister become dominant over her own assailant.

'Judging by my readings, Ayeka,' mused Washu, 'you are still capable of feeling pride for your little sister. And Ryoko reacted to you differently. So it seems the subjects do retain individuality. Either that or the entity you five are merging into acts out the personality traits of its members.'

Ryoko slid under Ayeka, freeing herself from her breasts. Reaching out with her tongue, Ayeka moaned as Ryoko began to eat her out. Meanwhile, Sasami and Kiyone had broken apart. Now they were held side by side in a spread eagle position, moaning as the tentacles had their way with them. Washu typed busily, as a buxom blonde crept up behind her.

'Speaking of which,' said Washu, 'where is subject Mihoshi?'

Mihoshi tripped and fell forward, knocking her and Washu's heads together. Sending the scientist tumbling down. Mihoshi meanwhile staggered forward and crashed headfirst into Kiyone's breasts. It knocked the tentacles aside and sending both of them landing with a crash.

Kiyone looked up in resignation, the first emotion other than lust she had shown. Then it was gone, and she pulled Mihoshi up and kissed her. She forced her tongue in and explored the blonde's mouth. She did it with a frustrated passion long contained. Ryoko came up behind them, and lay down on Mihoshi, sandwiching the ditz between the two of them.

Washu arose woozily. 'Okay, apparently subject Mihoshi has the ability to ignore the rules of time and space in fac. I'll have to be careful about that…' The pressed a button, and there was a spark. The red-haired scientist looked to her wrist. 'My shield transmitter! You idiot! You broke my shield transmitter! This could take me… hours… to… fix…'

The tentacles gathered around her.

'Uh oh.' said Washu.

The tentacles grabbed her limbs and tearing off her clothes with violent movements. Washu screamed as a long tentacle pierced her. Her moan was cut off as one plunged down her throat. Turned to a horizontal position, she was slammed back and forth like meat on a spit. Suction cups were applied to her breasts, and soon they ballooned outwards to the size of beach balls. Her rump was given a similar treatment. Finally, she was kneeling on the ground, resting on two massive breasts, each larger than her torso. Her hips were wider than her shoulders and very firm.

The tentacles pulled themselves from Washu's mouth. The scientist looked at herself in horror as she struggled to stand.. 'My body! You've made me barely able to move! And when I do move, it arouses me! How am I supposed to do research when-'

The tentacles went after her again. They coiled around her hypersensitive breasts like pythons, and constrict. Washu moaned long and hard, as her nipples stuck out, foaming with milk as an orgasm rushed through her. More tentacles wrapped around her long legs. Her hands gripped the tentacle in her mouth, struggling to pull it out, but it was stronger than her.

As the breaking of Washu continued, Sasami approached Ayeka. The two sisters looked at each other with appreciation. Upon Jurai, it had never been considered wrong to marry one's own siblings, and now Sasami was all grown up. They fell into each other's arms, as the tentacles tied them together in an embrace. Their breasts and groins were rubbing against each other as their lips met. What began formality soon grew into a passionate make-out session. Their roving hands ran over each other's bodies. As it happened, tentacles crept up their long legs. Soon they were moaning again.

Ryoko was gripped by the tentacles and pulled off Mihoshi, who soon followed her. Kiyone was dragged up last, and their breasts were pressed together. Tendrils came up and looped around their knees, their waists and necks. Their lips were inches away from each other. Other tentacles came up and plunged into them. Yet they didn't make a sound. A single tentacle squeezed its way between their tits. Their mouths opened, waiting to be used for a blowjob.

Then the tentacle split into three tentacles near the top. Those three tentacles swelled out to the normal size as they plunged into their waiting. The ends then sent tendrils into their throat, which stuck to the insides of their bodies. The tentacles then began to shorten and compress. Their mouths were forced together. Soon their lips were pressed together in a three-way kiss. One that they could not have broken, even if they had wanted to.

Washu had stopped trying to get the tentacle out of her mouth. She was enjoying it far too much. Her eyes were dimming. Her genius was gradually beaten down into a subservient and obedient slave.

The tentacles widened massively, thickening to be as wide as their thighs. A finally shudder of surrender went through them as their passion was unleashed. Yet no sooner had they finished, and the tentacles began to vibrate and plunge in and out. They went deeper each time. Again and again, they were driven to the edge of pleasure, without hope or desire to escape. And again, and again the tentacles worked them back up to it.

Finally, the tentacles detected that their pets were exhausted. They separated them from each other; they pulled the six women up against the wall in a line. For a moment, the exhausted tentacle slaves were straining against the wall. Then their legs were absorbed into it, followed by their arms. Last of all, their heads were pulled in.

Now where once there had been Kiyone, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Sasami, Ayeka and Washu now, there were six torsos. Six pairs of massive breasts, which began to foam with milk. Now they were just six more warm bodies. They were set up like trophies in the lair of the tentacles.

Yet it was only the beginning of the tentacles plans for them…

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And repost.

I don't know why every erotic story I write features Washu turning out to be a depraved sociopath. I guess because there were enough unintentional hints in canon for it to be the case. And because her technology provides an easy way to do transformation fetishes.


End file.
